Lost in Somper
by Number Five
Summary: Rose is an ordinary girl who loves to read, especially her favorite book, Vampirates. But one day, she gets lost... in her book. When Lorcan mistakes her as Grace, what will happen? And will the real Grace ever come back?
1. Grace is in my room Oh my God

_**Hola people of the Earth! I got the idea for this story from watching a show with my mom. Enjoy!**_

_**Oh yeah. I don't own Vampirates... yet.**_"Hey Rose!" a voice shouted over the noise of the cafeteria. Rose turned to see who it was. It was Jamine, Rose's best friend.

* * *

"Hey Min. What's up?" Rose asked. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"I've told you a million times, don't call me Min. I know we both love Vampirates, but NO!" Jasmine said. This time Rose rolled her eyes.

"Fine... _if_ you don't call me Sally," Rose said. Jasmine reluctlantly agreed. Rose had been called 'Rose' since she could remember. Rose got the nickname beacuse of her dark red hair and emerald green eyes, which also prompted Jasmine to call Rose 'Sally' after Grace and Connor's mother in the book series.

"Could you believe Jenkins? I mean, a three-paged essay on the history of the telephone? And then that stupid Britney was asking if it had to be front and back, that little- Hello Mrs. Jenkins," Jasmine was barely able to save herself as the teacher walked over.

"Hello Miss Williams. Miss Jones. I trust you have started on your homework?" Mrs. Jenkins asked.

"Of course Mrs. Jenkins. Mine is almost finished," Rose said.

"Good job Miss Jones. Well, I must be off." Mrs. Jenkins walked away. The girls looked at each other. _Oh my God! _they mouthed at each other, then went on to their next class.

* * *

_The boat clung onto the waves, __and Grace and Connor clung onto the boat, their __harnesses offering little reassurance. What good was it __being tied to a boat when at any moment the sea __might slice their vessel in two or crush it in its rough, __salty fist?_

_"We shouldn't have done this," Connor cried. "It was a __stupid idea."_

_"No," shouted Grace, abo-_

"Rose! Dinner time!" Rose's mom shouted up the stairs. Rose sighed. She was almost at her favorite part in the book. When Lorcan came into the story. Rose had a secret crush that only Jasmine knew of on the character.

"I'm not hungry! I have a lot of homework to do! I'll eat the leftovers!" Rose shouted back to her mom.

"Alright!" Rose smiled and got back to her book.

_"No," shouted Grace, above of the roar of the water. __"What choice did we have?"_

_"We're going to die!"_

_"We're not dead yet!"_

_Were those tears rolling down Connor's cheek, or was it __the saltwater stinging his eyes? Grace found it impossible __to tell. She thought of their father. What would he have __done?_

_"I'll tell you a tale of Vampirates," she sang, bravely, "A __tale as old as true."_

_Connor grasped this crumb of comfort and joined in. __The two of them were still singing as the boat spun over __and the guard rail snapped in two._

Rose decided to skip to when Grace found out that Lorcan was a Vampirate. That was also one of her favorite parts.

Rose started to read when the bathroom door that led to the bathroom conmected to Rose's room opened.

"Hello?" a voice asked. There was a girl standing there, with long auburn hair and emerald green eyes.

"Uh, who are you?" Rose asked.

"Grace Tempest."

* * *

**_Well, how did you like that? Please click the little button and tell me. But NO FLAME!_**


	2. Trapped

"G-grace Tempest? Really? Well, _Grace_, you can go tell Jasmine to stop it already. I've had enough of this," Rose said. Grace looked confused.

"Who's Jasmine?" she asked.

"Uh, the girl who must have hired you to act like Grace; which, I might add, you are doing a wonderful job, I highly recommend you to a talent agency," Rose said. She was getting really annoyed.

"What is a talent agency?" Grace asked. "Oh, never mind that. Please, I need you to help me find my brother, Connor. He's all I have in this world," Grace said.

"So you're really Grace Tempest?" Grace nodded. "Well, before I help you find Connor, you must tell me; how did you get here?"

"Well, I was in a shipwreck with Connor. Then an Irish boy named Lorcan Furey saved me, but not Connor, at least that's what I'm told. Then, he told me to stay in my cabin, so I went into the bathroom, at least I thought I did, but I ended up here," Grace said in a rush. _Wow. She is really into this. Maybe... no. That's impossible. She's, like, negative 400 years old_ Rose thought. But, for some reaon that Rose had no clue what it was, she believed this girl that she was Grace.

"So you're sure you're Grace?" Rose asked.

"Why would I not be?" Grace asked.

"Okay, well, let me check out the bathroom," Rose said. She didn't fully believe Grace, but she didn't doubt her either. Rose opened the door again.

"Mother of fudge," Rose whispered. Inside the room was not her bathroom, but a wooden cabin.

"Mother of fudge?" Grace asked. Rose shook her head, saying the subject was closed. Rose took a step into the cabin. She heard a creak behind her. Rose turned around to see the door close, trapping her in the cabin.

"Grace!" Rose said, pounding on the door.

"Rose!" Grace said from the other side. But it was locked, with no way to open it.


	3. What do I do?

"Grace, it's not funny. Open the door!" Rose said. There was no answer. "Grace?" Still no answer. Rose looked around the cabin. It was even better than in the books.

There was the desk, and the bed was just awesome. Suddenly, Rose's stomach growled. _Oh, why did I not eat dinner?_ Rose thought. And then, there on the desk, was a bowl of soup, and a note was attached to it. It was from... Lorcan Furey.

_Oh my God... LORCAN! _Rose had had a crush on him since chapter seven of book one. Oh well. She couldn't think of him right now. Rose was hungry, so she ate every last drop of soup. When the soup was gone, Rose felt herself get really tired. _Shoot,_ Rose thought. She had forgotten about the nutriants in the soup.

Soon, Rose fell asleep.

* * *

_Okay, what do I do now?_ Grace thought. She just watched a girl get trapped in her cabin, and now she was stuck in Rose's room. Just then, a voice yelled up the stairs.

"Rose, are you sure you're not hungry?" the voice asked. Grace didn't anser, seeing as though she was not Rose. Footsteps approached the door, and it opened. A woman came in the room. She had long brownish hair and green eyes like Rose had.

"Rose honey, are you okay?" she asked. _She thinks I'm Rose_ Grace thought.

"I'm fine," Grace said. "But i am a little hungry," she added after a moment. Rose's mom smiled.

"Well, you should have come down to dinner earlier," she said. "You can finish your homework afterwards."

"Okay," Grace agreed. Rose's mom started to walk out of the room, but turned around before leaving.

"You know what? I'm going to invite Jasmine over and us three will go out and have a Girl's Day Out. You've been asking for one of those for awhile now," she said. _Girls Day Out?_ Grace thought. Grace had never been on one of those, since she had almost no friends execpt for Connor and her dad, and she had never met her mother.

"Okay," Grace said again, then went down to dinner.


End file.
